


Vacation All I Ever Wanted

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Babies, Bookstores, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Insecurity, Intimacy, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Married Life, Oral Sex, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Smut, Unbeta'd im sorry, Vacation, just good ole pointless fluff and sweetness, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Jake and Amy take their first vacation as parents.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Vacation All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: anon said: "first off, let me just put it out there that the b99 fandom is blessed to have you because your stories are amazingggg :) would you be interested in writing jake & amy’s first getaway as parents that you mentioned in Mac’s in the Cradle (a fav of mine btw) andddd if you’re feeling it, some smut as well 😛 regardless, will look forward to whatever you decide to write ☺️ Thank you !!!"
> 
> Anon im so sorry this took so long!! but i loved this request and thank you SO much for sending it in!! Pointless fluff and smut lies ahead!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> (P.S. this can be read as a standalone or as a sequel to my fathers day fic "macs in the cradle")

As Jake pulled away from his mother’s embrace, stopping once more to kiss his son’s head and inhale the soft baby powder smell of his hair, he felt a brief moment of doubt.

Though he was excited to be going on their first vacation since becoming parents, the thought of not seeing Mac’s smiling face for an entire week was starting to make him nervous. Their baby was just barely over six months old, the last thing Jake wanted was him to forget his face or something.

“Promise to call every day?” Jake asked his mother nervously as she carefully took the baby from Amy’s arms.

Karen smiled warmly at the pair, speaking over the loud hustle and bustle of the other patrons at the airport gate, “Don’t worry sweetie, we’re gonna have fun.” She looked at Amy, “I’ll be dropping him off with your brother on Wednesday?”

Amy nodded, “Yes, David and his husband are very excited to be watching him. We really appreciate you doing this Karen.”

“You two deserve it.” Karen leaned forward and wrapped Amy up in a big hug with Mac squeezed between them. It made Jake’s heart clench up. His life was so unbelievably full sometimes he couldn’t believe it.

“Have fun, be safe, and call us when you land.” Karen said once more, cuddling Mac tight to her chest.

With one more parting hug and kiss for their son, Jake and Amy were headed off toward their boarding line. Jake glanced back over his shoulder to see his mother holding Mac’s little fist up to wave at his parents, and he had to look away quickly before the waterworks started.

The trip wasn’t crazy extravagant, just a week in a nice villa on the beaches of San Diego. They couldn’t exactly afford an out-of-country exploration of Greece, or the magnificent hills of Hawaii, but Jake had never been so excited for a trip. It meant so much to him that his wife had planned all of this elaborateness just for him. He was the luckiest man on the planet.

“How are we gonna do this?” Jake breathed as he and Amy took their seat on the flight, nervously glancing out the window at the landing strip, “I mean...what if he’s like me and he’ll forget who we are if he doesn’t see us every day?”

Amy leaned across the divider and squeezed Jake’s hand comfortingly. He sighed gently, running his thumb over her knuckles softly. She spoke moments later, “I know it’s scary. But he’s gonna be okay. He’s got so much family to take care of him, and we are going to come back well rested and a lot more fun. We need this.”

“You’re right.” Jake agreed, offering her a small smile, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Amy leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his nose.

* * *

The flight wasn’t too long, and they landed just before sundown.

After the hellish ordeal of collecting their bags at the baggage claim and getting their rental car, Jake was more exhausted than anything. The plan was to check out an expensive seafood restaurant on night one, but the new parents were ashamed to admit they both wanted nothing more than to retire to the hotel room and get some much needed sleep. Before that could happen, they had a phone call to make.

It was a relief to see Mac’s chubby little face on the video chat, and hear his excited giggles as Jake’s mom told them about how Roger made spaghetti for dinner and Mac absolutely loved it. He’d made a huge mess of his high chair, but neither of his grandparents seemed to mind.

Sitting there in a hotel room with his wife, facetiming with his parents who both doted on their grandson, Jake was overwhelmed with love and appreciation.Though his father had been a shitty dad to him, he was really doing wonderful with being a grandfather. Jake was so incredibly grateful.

After their facetime call they ordered an obscenely expensive room service dinner of ice cream sundaes and chicken fingers, which they ate on the bed in their underwear. It had been so long since they’d had the freedom to just let loose like this, it was unbelievably nice.

It was never easy to fall asleep in a hotel room, but Jake managed to after writhing around on the bed for a while. He dreamt of spoonfeeding Mac ice cream sundaes and was surprised to wake up past 9AM with sunlight streaming in through the sliding glass door. Jake was confused and disoriented for a moment, so used to waking up to his son’s shrill cries that the silence was terrifying.

But after he sat up and took in the familiar sight and smell of a hotel room, he remembered what had happened. He glanced sideways to see Amy still snoring loudly beside him, and smiled. She looked beautiful. Hair a disaster, drool on her pillow, eyes closed in complete and utter peace. They both had about eight months of sleep to catch up on.

Jake checked his phone to find a photo of Mac eating scrambled eggs for breakfast and then sitting on Roger’s lap as they watched morning cartoons, and he swallowed hard to rein in the emotions that made him feel. As he saw his son doing all the things with Roger that Jake never got to do, he felt like he really could forgive his dad. None of that mattered as long as Mac made these memories.

Jake snuck out of the hotel room to run down to the cafe beside the villa. He grabbed Amy and himself some coffees and breakfast sandwiches, returning just as Amy was sitting up in bed and stretching lazily. She glanced over at his entrance, and smiled sleepily.

“Mornin’ babe.” she mumbled, eyes eagerly taking in the food in his hands.

“Breakfast.” Jake offered.

Amy nodded, “Let me pump first.”

Jake helped her set up the breast pump and propped up some pillows behind her on the bed so she could take care of her business comfortably. He sat beside her and handed her the coffee, starting on his own as he lazily flipped through the cable channels of the hotel TV, the familiar whirring of the pump beside him.

“So weird to just dump this.” Amy said sadly as she finished pumping and disconnected to dispose of the milk in the sink.

“He’s got enough back home.” Jake reminded her, “Sorry that your boobs can’t take a vacation.”

“It’s okay.” Amy smiled and leaned over to kiss Jake warmly, “Thanks for breakfast.”

“No problem, I was pretty well rested.” Jake admitted, “Weird to wake up to a quiet room, right?”

“Super weird.” Amy agreed, running a hand through her hair unsurely, “It all feels kinda weird without him now.”

“Let’s try not to focus on that.” Jake assured her, climbing out of bed to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her softly, “Let’s have some fun.”

“I have big plans!” Amy said excitedly, “Meet me in the shower!”

“Not gonna say no to that!” Jake chuckled and followed her across the room toward the bathroom.

* * *

As it turned out, Amy’s big plans were walking down a small, beachside plaza. There were cobblestone streets, old statues, white gazebos with twinkling lights, and the glare of the blue ocean beating up against the boardwalk. They walked through the little town, stopping for ice cream and to watch the sailboats pull out of the marina and take to the ocean.

The finale of their tour was an old, wood-paneled two story bookstore. The hardwood squeaked under their weight as they entered, and it smelled like aged paper. In the center of the first floor there was a bustling counter with hot chocolate, fresh pie and other baked goods to buy with a book. Patrons sat on well-worn checkered chairs or old upholstered couches, enjoying warm pie and taking themselves on adventures.

Amy excitedly rushed up the stairs toward the classics section, leaving Jake to explore the large expanse of sci fi on the first floor. The smell of the pie was too tantalizing to ignore, so he grabbed a chapter book from the 70s titled “ _The Bell Bottom Apocalypse_ ” and ordered them a couple slices.

Amy met him back at a small table on the back patio of the store, which overlooked the ocean. They ate their pie, chatted about their book selection, and listened to the calming churn of waves against the rocks.

After their post-exploration pie and book stop, they headed back to the hotel to change for dinner. Luckily Amy had packed for them, so Jake found himself properly attired in a pair of beige slacks with a navy blue button up. He combed his hair and patted himself with aftershave, something he really only did on special occasions.

Jake poked his head into the bathroom to check on Amy’s progress, as their reservation was in a half hour and she was taking longer than usual. He frowned as he noticed her standing before the mirror, staring at her reflection critically. She looked stunning, dressed in a dark blue dress with spaghetti straps, wavy hair pulled up in a clip that left little strands framing her beautiful face.

“Why the long face gorgeous?” Jake inquired as he entered the bathroom to come wrap his arms around her from behind. He planted soft kisses to her neck and shoulders, inhaling the familiar aroma of her coconut lotion.

“I look fat.” she said in a low, unpleasant voice.

Jake’s head snapped up in surprise, meeting her eyes in the mirror, “Amy why would you say that?” He demanded.

She shrugged, sighing, “Just don’t look like I used to.”

Jake’s expression softened. This was something Amy had been struggling with since bringing their son into the world. With having a baby came a lot of things, more weight on your body, less time for exercise. Besides, those things didn’t seem to matter as much. Every single moment they had, they wanted to spend soaking up that kid. Jake hadn’t escaped it either; he’d started to put on weight steadily since discovering Amy was pregnant. But of course, he didn’t have an actual baby growing inside him to contend with, so it didn’t feel as drastic.

To Jake, Amy only got more beautiful with each passing day. It was difficult to try and make her understand just how flawless she was, and always would be. If anything, she’d gotten more stunning since becoming the mother of his child. Each curve of her body, each soft inch of skin, each little stretch mark that she worried about way too much, it all came together and made her. There was nothing but perfection in his eyes.

“Amy you look beautiful.” Jake said sincerely, “I’m finding it difficult not to rip this dress off your body and ditch our reservations.”

Amy laughed shortly, looking at her feet before turning to face him, “Yeah?”

“Absolutely Ames.” Jake took her face in his hands, meeting her eyes seriously, “You are perfect. An amazing mom, a wonderful wife, a brilliant detective, and a complete bombshell. I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“You’re not embarrassed to be going out with me?” she asked sadly, and Jake felt his heart break just a little at the vulnerability in her voice.

“I am actually,” he said, but quickly continued, “Cause everyone’s gonna see how _badly_ you’re settling for me. It’s literally humiliating. You’re almost too hot to be seen with.”

Amy laughed, shaking her head as she moved closer to kiss him softly, “You’re the greatest husband ever, have I mentioned that before?”

“Once or twice.” He smiled into the kiss, “You ready to go enjoy some amazing, over-priced seafood?”

“Yes!”

They finally got going and after a brief walk they made it to the seaside restaurant. Amy had managed to book them a table on the outside patio on the second floor of the restaurant, which gave them an incredible view of the golden sunset casting rays across the ocean. They ate fresh seafood, and drank white wine, and joked and fell back into a very familiar rhythm.

Jake found himself struck with awe at the sight of his beautiful wife, laughing and radiant in the glowing beams of setting sun. In that moment, watching her little nose crinkle up with laughter, watching her dark eyes reflected against the ocean, listening to her pealing bells of happiness against the backdrop of the soft whooshing waves, Jake fell in love with her all over again. It was just like the first moment he’d realized that she was his soulmate.

“Amy,” Jake said suddenly, eyes still glazed over as he took her in, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

A pink hue tinted her cheeks, and she looked bashfully at her plate, “Jake-”

“You are the most incredible person on the planet.” Jake continued, not allowing her any moment to disparage herself, “I can not believe I’m sitting here with you.” he shook his head, reaching across the table to lace his fingers through hers, as he smiled at her, “Thank you for this life you’ve given me. For making me a husband, and a dad, and a better man than I could've ever hoped to be without you by my side.”

Amy’s brows pulled down softly, her smile growing into a bright beam that had his heart skipping beats left and right, “I could say the same for you, babe. I love you so much.”

Her warm words carried Jake’s smile throughout the whole meal, and by the time they’d finished and were walking hand-in-hand down the deserted beach as the sun finally hid itself behind the waves, replaced with pale moonlight, he’d never felt so elated.

Amy was right. After months of running themselves ragged between work and full time parenthood, they needed this. Badly.

“Tomorrow we’re gonna go to the boardwalk and hit the carnival.” Amy said eagerly as they walked, squeezing Jake’s hand.

He grinned, looking over at her appreciatively, “I can’t wait.”

“I’m really glad we got to do this.” Amy admitted, “I feel like us again.”

“Me too.” Jake agreed, looking lovingly at his wife, “I love you, Ames.”

“I love you more.” 

* * *

They made it back to the hotel around 10, smelling of salty sea air and the shaved ice they’d had for dessert. Jake couldn’t help but stop in his tracks and watch as Amy headed for their suitcase, unzipping her dress as she did so.

He was behind her then, gently taking the straps of her dress in his fingers and sliding it down her shoulders as he planted soft kisses on the skin that became exposed. Amy moaned softly, leaning back against his chest as he continued to pepper sweet kisses to her skin.

“My beautiful wife.” he murmured quietly, as his hands came up to caress her breasts, lips still kissing along her neck and jaw, “My beautiful, sexy, perfect wife.”

“Mmmm…” Amy breathed contentedly.

She turned to face Jake, and he brought his hands up to her face, fingers gently smoothing over the soft skin of her cheeks. He pulled her close, chests pressing together as their lips met. Her familiar mouth tasted like cherry shaved ice, and her lips were smooth and cold against his.

Amy’s hands expertly came up to his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly sliding it down until his torso was exposed. Jake reached his arms around and cupped under her thighs, hiking her body up against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. With her legs secured around his waist, he walked her toward the bed and set her down on her back, watching her hair fan out behind her on the tropical-themed comforter. Jake undid his zipper and slid out of his pants, leaving them each in their undergarments.

He climbed on to the bed to straddle her hips, moving down again to rejoin their lips. He felt her fingers slide up through the thick hair at the nape of his neck to grip at his curls as they kissed, and a shudder ran up his spine at the feeling. Their mouths moved in synchrony.

Jake felt his hardening member through his boxers, pressing against the silky panties she wore. His hands came around her to unclasp her bra, releasing her breasts. His mouth pulled off of hers to plant more sloppy kisses down her jaw, across her collarbone, then down to gently suck and bite at her nipples. Amy let out a low, pleasured moan and tugged at his hair.

Jake found his lips traveling down from her breast to her soft stomach, taking extra care to leave sweet, tender kisses there. His lips danced across her faded pink stretch marks that dipped into her panties, the incredible reminder of how she’d brought their son into the world. His mouth carefully touched the small circle of pudge on her lower belly, kissing until his teeth reached her underwear, which he immediately discarded.

“So perfect…” he breathed, admiring her immaculate naked body, “Fucking stunning.”

“ _Jake_ …” Amy whined.

His head dipped between her thighs, still planting gentle kisses down her trimmed bush, her sweet scented inner thighs until he met her clit. His tongue slid out to gently brush over her clit, teasing the sensitive spot smoothly while his fingers came up to rub her folds. Amy’s legs tensed up as the motions of his tongue quickened, moving back and forth over her and gently dipping below to circle her vulva before traveling back up to focus steady, whirlpool motions on the clit.

As he felt her grow wetter, he slowly slid one finger in, earning another moan from Amy. Moving in rhythmic motions, his tongue continued to work her over while his finger explored her familiar insides, curling up at the end of each thrust to rub at the sensitive area. His finger was soon joined by a second as she grew more and more turned on.

“You taste so fuckin good,” he murmured against her skin, eyes closing with pleasure as the pressure in his dick grew, “ _Perfect_ baby.”

It didn’t take much longer before Amy let out a strangled moan and clutched his hair in a vice-grip. He was rewarded with a familiar rush of moisture, that he dutifully licked up, removing his fingers to suck them clean before he brought his face back up to meet her eyes.

She lay there, breathing heavily, a small dew of sweat on her forehead, eyes glassy from her orgasm. Her swollen lips were parted in a tiny “ _o”_ and her long lashes brushed her cheeks with each quickened blink as she tried to compose herself.

She was the most stunning thing on this Earth. Jake would never get used to the fact that she was his, and he was hers.

“I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you.” she replied, and reached down to remove his boxers, allowing his hard dick to spring free.

Amy nudged Jake’s shoulders until he was on his back against the sheets, climbing on top of him. He watched her in awe for a moment, until she situated herself on his hips and lowered herself. The feeling of cutting into her warm, wet center was ecstasy.

Jake instantly let out a low groan, eyes closing as he focused all of his attention on the perfect pathway he was currently traveling on. She grinded her hips down against his in smooth, measured motions, controlled and teasing, but unbearably pleasurable. Jake’s hands came up around her as she rode him, and his fingers brushed along the contours of her cheeks, eyes opening to look up at her beautiful face as she focused on pleasuring him. He had to kiss her.

He took her by the hips and flipped her over so she was flat, leaning down to engross her in a messy, passionate kiss while moving his hips against hers to continue hitting deep. She moaned into the kiss, hands coming up to touch his body wherever she could manage to touch.

Jake quickly pulled out of her, which caused a noise of displeasure to exit her throat. But he nudged her hips and she dutifully obliged, rolling on her stomach as Jake gathered up her thighs and ass to raise them a bit so he could slide into her wet pussy from behind. His lips came down on her upper back and neck, planting sloppy, misplaced kisses as his dick slammed against her from behind, her round ass beating back against him.

The sight of her curved body below him, her perfect contours and sweet center was overwhelming. Amy gripped the sheets with white-knuckles, crying out and moaning so loudly Jake half worried they’d be getting complaints from the neighbors. But he couldn’t blame her. As he neared his finish, his resolve to stay responsibly quiet began to crumble.

Finally, watching her ass enveloping his dick was too much. He gripped her hips hard, slamming into her once more before he felt the familiar feeling of finishing cascade through him. He let out a strangled curse and held on to her tight as he came.

After a moment, they both collapsed flat and he held his weight up off of her, still laying across her back as he kissed her cheek and hair affectionately.

“I love you so much.” Amy panted, glancing sideways to meet his eyes.

“Fuckin’ ditto.” It would seem all of the eloquent charm had been drained from his body with the force of the orgasm.

After a while, they separated, but continued to lay next to each other atop the sheets, breathing hard and coming down from their highs. They didn’t worry about Mac crying, they didn’t worry about getting up to feed him, they didn’t worry about waking up early for work the next day. They just lay there, naked bodies entangled, freedom and relaxation wrapping around their bodies like a warm blanket.

“Hey, Amy?” Jake breathed after a few minutes of sustained silence.

“Yeah babe?”

He glanced sideways, grinning at her, “Thanks. For all of this.”

“Funny,” Amy mused, offering him a sweet smile, “I was just gonna say the same to you.”

“C’mere.” Jake rolled on his side and pulled her body against his, connecting their lips again. This time it wasn’t lustful or sexual. It was warm, and compassionate, and loving. It was love and adoration and gratitude that they’d ended up here.

Before either of them could speak, they were startled by Jake’s phone ringing. Frowning, he sat up and immediately grew concerned to see his mom’s number pop up on the screen. He answered it quickly.

“Mom? Is everything okay? Is the baby alright?”

“Hi sweetie, I’m sorry for calling so late. Everything’s fine. Your father and I just can't get Mac to sleep. I wanted to ask if there’s something you two do that works?” Karen’s voice came through tired, but still warm and affectionate.

“Can I talk to him?” Jake asked.

“Sure honey.” there was a shuffling noise, and then into the receiver Jake heard, “ _Ba!_ ”

“Hey my sweet baby.” Jake said lovingly to the juvenile voice on the other line, “Are you giving Grammy and Pop trouble tonight?”

“Let me talk to him.” Amy insisted.

Jake clicked the speakerphone, and said, “Mama’s here Macadoodle.”

“Hi baby. I love you.” Amy told him softly, a deep yearning in her voice.

“ _Ba ba!_ ” Came the baby’s coherent reply.

Jake chuckled, “Mom?”

“Yes sweetie?” Karen asked through the phone.

“He wants his pacifier. His baba.”

“Oh!” realization seemed to hit her all at once, “Of course! Your father was playing with it earlier. I’ll find it. Thank you dear.”

“Love you mom, thanks again.” Jake told her, “Love you Mac!”

“We love you!” Amy repeated.

“ _Ba_!” Mac called out again.

Still chuckling, they ended the call, leaving them both naked, perched on the side of the bed. As far away as they were, parenting was a 24/7, 365, forever job. And Jake was grateful for it.

“I can’t wait to see him.” Amy said, “That reminded me that I need to pump before bed.”

“I’ll grab the pump.” Jake nodded as he moved to stand, but was stopped by Amy grabbing his bicep.

“Hey?” her voice was low, hesitant. “Yeah babe?”

Amy offered him a shy, sweet smile, “I miss him, but I’m really glad we’re here Jake. I just want you to know how much today meant to me. I will never forget it.”

Jake looked back at her softly, smiling in return, “Me too Amy. I love you.”

“I love you more.” Amy grimaced, rubbing a hand across her chest, “Really time to pump now.”

“You got it!” Jake hopped off the bed and moved for the end table to grab what she needed, comforted by the fact that Dad Duty was a gig he’d never get rid of.

He thanked his lucky stars for that every single night. 


End file.
